vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaco
galaco (ギャラ子) is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed by Internet Co., Ltd. and YAMAHA Corporation, under the Stardust Music, Inc. name. Her update is a collaboration between YAMAHA & Stardust Music, Inc. only. She was offered exclusively as a competition prize in the VOCALOID Shop, and was initially released in August 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. The voice provider was revealed to be Kou Shibasaki (柴咲 コウ; Shibasaki Kō),http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-17755.html a Japanese actress, singer, and member of the Japanese music group, galaxias!. Concept Her design and original concept came about with the release of the "galaxias!" musical unit, being part of the promotional material related to said project. "galaxias!" is composed by the producer DECO*27, the DJ Teddyloid, and the voice actress and singer Kou Shibasaki, being the latter the one who come with the idea for galaco.http://www.vocaloid.com/lineup/vocaloid3/galaco.html Although it hasn't been stated, it's evident that galaco was designed to follow the same galactic concept used on galaxias!,galaxias! - biography as it's reflected on her attire design and name. Etymology Her name is a combination of 'galaxy' and 'ko' (子), Japanese for child. Appearance Following her name and concept, galaco has a strong reference to galaxies and cosmos, which reflected on the nebulae pattern on her clothes. Her design also seems to adopt some princess-like traits, particularly for her and crown. Other characteristic traits are her multicolored hair locks and the triangular patterns on her design. With the release of the NEO versions, galaco's appearance was redesigned to have a more delicate appearance, while keeping her iconic traits, like her "cosmic" vibe. History Marketing Prior to her announcement, she also had a doll made for her by BLYTHE and custom made by galaxxxy.link The doll was only for display and not for sale, but was used in promotion. Voicebanks ;galaco - Red :The galaco "Red" vocal was originally given away as a prize for meeting the criteria of the VOCALOID SHOP contest. She was originally only aimed at a strictly Japanese market and the ability to gain access to her vocal was limited for overseas producers with issues occurring for a long time related to this. The vocal also had issues with an expiring code which lead to its formal release later on. In addition, due to technical difficulties, consequential commercially released versions have a noted increase in quality over the initial version. :"Red" is regarded as galaco's main vocal and is aimed to be a faster tempo vocal. The vocal is intended to capture the traits of its provider Kou Shibasaki. * galaco (VOCALOID3) * galaco NEO (VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID NEO), August 5, 2012 * galaco Red (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) ;galaco - Blue :In contrast to "Red", "Blue" is meant to be for slower songs. Also, "Blue" is a more voice acted result and is intended to be a supportive voicebank. * galaco NEO (VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID NEO), August 5, 2012 * galaco Blue (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) ;galaco - Talk :A speech version of galaco was released alongside the "galaco NEO" release. This voicebank runs on AITalk though is not compatible with other "AITalk" powered software. Music featuring galaco * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Galaco Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:Stardust Music, Inc. Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks